


Of Harry Potter and Hiding Places

by swensicle (operation_swanqueen)



Series: Swan Queen Week 2015 oneshots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/swensicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week day 7: Trapped together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Harry Potter and Hiding Places

“Why is this shop so big? Like what does someone need all this space for, even Gold!” Emma whined she as Regina entered yet another room of Gold’s shop.

 

Emma didn’t even know what they were looking for. It was something magical, so anywhere else, they would have no trouble. But they weren’t anywhere else. They were in Gold’s seemingly endless shop. She had been inside many times, but had no idea that behind a door in the back room, there was just storage room after storage room of random broken objects and weird magic that looked extremely dangerous and intriguing.

 

“I have told you several times, dear. It’s an Enlargement spell. Like the one in the tent used in Harry Potter. Now be quiet and focus.” Regina rolled her eyes and glared kind of good naturedly at the foolish blonde.

 

At the words “Harry Potter” Emma surged upward from digging inside of a box and nearly flew over to where Regina was picking through crap on a shelf. She was bouncing and her eyes were bright in excitement and a childish enthusiasm. She realized what she was doing, stopped bouncing and leaned against the side of the shelf. She had a teasing smile on her face, trying to suppress a much more gleeful expression.

 

“The all-powerful Evil Queen has read the Harry Potter books?” Emma teased, her tongue poking through her teeth playfully.

 

Regina looked back up and frowned. “Yes, in fact. I have. They are beautifully written novels that are great for both children and adults. I read them with Henry. Is there something wrong with reading Harry Potter?”

 

Emma shook her head and poked again, “No. I just thought you would be into like Austen or Dickens. You know, like all the boring old person books.”

 

Regina’s frown deepened. “Actually, I enjoy those authors as well. They are not “boring old person” books, dear. Authors such as Dickens and Austen have created extraordinary works of literature, and you should really learn to appreciate them.”

 

Emma looked bored, and obviously had stopped listening. Regina eyed the shelf. It was slowing moving away from Emma as she was pushing it. She smirked and continued looking. All of a sudden, Emma collapsed, falling into another box. Regina burst out laughing, and Emma gave her a look of deep annoyance.

 

“Oh shut up!” Emma snapped with a glare.

 

“You are an idiot, Emma Swan.” The brunette taunted.

 

A door was heard opening, and Rumplestiltskin entered the room.

 

“Shit!” Emma cursed in a startled whisper, grabbing Regina roughly by the wrist and pulling her into the nearest closet to hide.

 

The closet was miniscule. Because even though an enlargement spell seemed like no problem for a whole store, enlarging a closet was too much work, Emma thought sarcastically. Really, though. It was tiny. The two women were chest to chest, face to face, and nowhere to go. Regina’s sweet scent of apples and lavender was intoxicating. It filled Emma’s senses and overwhelmed her, blurred her thoughts.

 

And Emma wanted to kiss her so bad.

 

She was praying that Regina didn’t notice the deep blush on her cheeks, didn’t notice how fast her heart was beating.

 

She cleared her throat awkwardly and made an attempt to take off her leather jacket. It was far too hot, being stuck in a stuffy closet, pressed up against someone. Especially when the someone was Regina.  Her elbow hit the door, and the sleeve got stuck on her arm. She leaned forward, trying to get her arm out, which just pressed her closer into Regina. Their lips were inches apart. In the dimness of the room, Regina’s full lips looked more purple than red. Their eyes locked and Emma was not sure whether she thought a kiss was a good idea or a bad idea.

 

But instead of pressing their lips together, Regina shook her head and cleared her throat.

 

“Really?! Of all of the hiding places you could have dragged me into, you drag me into this one!” she snapped in a whisper.

 

"Okay, look Miss I'm-too-dignified, we almost got caught by the freaking Dark One, looking through his stuff. So I would rather live in a tiny closet for ten years, like Harry Potter, than get turned into a weasel." Emma snapped back

 

Regina sighed and removed her jacket. Then her shoes. And then- oh dear lord, kill her now- her pants. Regina's legs were smooth and her skin was creamy. Oh no no no, this was not happening, her panties were black and lacy and cut a little too high on her thighs. Emma's already red face turned crimson, and she was sure Regina knew it.

 

"Wha.... What are you doing?" Emma asked dumbly

 

"I'm cooling down. It's very warm in here, Miss Swan. What did you think I was doing?" Regina teased darkly

 

Ohhh shit

 

"No...nothing. Sorry." Emma muttered

 

Regina smirked and stepped forward so the were once again chest to chest.

 

"So, Harry Potter? Who's your favorite character. Mine's Ginny. She is strong and not afraid to play with the boys. She cute and a Weasley so that's already a factor, and then the other stuff so..." Emma rambled, flustered at the close proximity.

 

Regina chuckled and brushed some hair from her eyes.

 

"You know, I never really thought about it before. But Henry's favorite character was Sirius. He was the unexpected hero, and the father figure for Harry. He was a very important connection that Harry and James shared. He was able guide Harry in ways Dumbledore couldn't. He understood how Harry worked, understood his desire to do the right thing but also the desire to break the rules. He was able to guide Harry using that knowledge. Harry also lost Sirius rather quickly, which showed how brilliant of a writer J.K. Rowling was. Even after barely seeing him in the fourth book and thinking he was a bad guy for most of the third book, the reader still had a strong enough connection to him that they felt upset when he died." She said, matter-of-factly.

 

"Obviously, you haven't thought about it at all, Regina." Emma teased.

 

"Shut up. At least I have reasons." Regina chided

 

Emma sighed and shook her head.

 

"Geez woman. I guess I'm just not as articulate as you." Emma glared at her jokingly.

 

"Oh, I didn't even know the word 'articulate' was in your vocabulary." Regina smirked.

 

Emma frowned at her, her lips,curved into a puppy-like pout.

 

"Dear god, you make me so domestic. I just..." Regina murmured.

 

"You just what?" Emma said thickly

 

And then Regina's lips were on hers and they were softer and sweeter than Emma dared imagine. Emma leaned forward to deepen the kiss, teasing Regina's lips with the tip of her tongue. Regina pushed her and she hit her head against the wall.

 

"Ow! Fuck!" She complained.

 

"Shush" Regina kissed her again, with a passion Emma didn't expect.

 

Emma brought her hands to tangle in her silky brunette hair, and deepen the kiss.

 

"Oh dear! The Evil Queen kissing the Savior! I wish I could say I didn't see that coming, but, oopsies!" Gold opened the door and had a mocking gasp on his face.

 

Emma blushed and pushed Regina off of her. Regina quickly gathered her things and exited with the blonde.

 

"Fuck off, Gold" Emma sneered at him.

 

The last thing that happened before the pair left the building was Emma snatching Regina's shoe and chucking it at Gold's face.

 


End file.
